Alive
by Ore Fubar
Summary: KatsuIzu


**A**

Katsuki pernah jatuh cinta pada sebuah patung.

Patung itu dipahat dengan bentuk detail yang sederhana; menggambarkan sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut mengembang juga mata besar dengan titik-titik kecil di bagian bawahnya. Patung itu dibuat dalam posisi berdiri dan setengah menunduk, tangan terulur dengan senyum dalam segaris pahatan di bawah hidung kecil, dan ketika pertama kali melihat patung tersebut Katsuki memegang uluran tangan dari jemari kasar pahatan batu itu, seketika jantungnya berdegup hebat.

Katsuki memandangi wajah senyum patung itu lama dan dalam, kian detik kian memancar pesona misterius yang menyelimuti patung berlumut itu; bahkan beberapa bunga berwarna merah tumbuh mengitari bagian rambut mengembangnya, menciptakan kesan bahwa patung itu dulunya adalah seorang malaikat yang dikutuk –Katsuki ingat Kirishima pernah menceritakannya dongeng tak berguna semacam itu, namun sekarang pemuda itu sedikit mempercayainya.

Bisakah patung itu mengerti perasaan Katsuki?

Katsuki ingin tahu namanya, ingin bisa menyentuh kulitnya, ingin bisa menggapai langit bersamanya, dan berbicara dengannya. Katsuki berharap dunia akan mengerti; cintanya memang sangat tidak wajar apalagi masuk akal, namun ia terlanjur memegang tangan itu dan tidak bisa melepasnya.

Waktu tidak pernah mengizinkannya. Mereka hidup di abad yang berbeda; apakah sosok laki-laki dalam patung ini adalah seorang pahlawan? Jika iya, pastilah dia memiliki senyum hangat dengan wajah manis –Katsuki sangat suka membayangkannya, hingga bisa membuat pemuda itu _datang_ beberapa kali banyaknya.

Butuh tengadahan kepala bagi Katsuki untuk bisa memandangi wajah senyum yang kaku itu. Lagi-lagi ia menggenggam uluran tangan sang patung, waktu menenggelamkan pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu kedalam beberapa dimensi yang sukar dipahami; mata Katsuki berubah menjadi hijau, pemuda itu terjatuh ke belakang kemudian tenggelam di dalam air.

Ia bisa membuka mata, menatapi tangan sebelah kanan yang diselimuti sulur-sulur akar tumbuhan. Itu adalah tangan yang menggenggam sang patung; sulur tumbuhan itu bercahaya dalam gelapnya tempat Katsuki tenggelam, cahaya hijau memancar terang dan Katsuki merasakan sakit yang luar biasa merasuki tubuhnya secara brutal dan bertubi-tubi.

Meskipun begitu, Katsuki tidak ingin bangun. Ia bisa melihat samar wajah patung itu dalam bentuk manusia; membawanya kian jauh pada jurang gelap, Katsuki ingin hidup di waktu yang sama ketika patung itu _hidup;_ namun sosok yang kini menarik tangan kanannya itu berhenti bergerak, terhunus ribuan anak panah kemudian hancur lebur menjadi remah-remah daun yang beterbangan di dalam air.

Katsuki bangun dari pejaman matanya. Napas pemuda itu terburu-buru, sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan basah. Tangan kanannya masih senantiasa menggenggam tangan sang patung, sebelum akhirnya darah menetes-netes dan tangan kanannya berubah jadi sulur tumbuhan mati; Katsuki diam memandangi, bunga berwarna merah tumbuh dari sulur yang menggantung dalam uluran tangan patung tersebut.

Lengan kiri menggapai bagian kanan badan; tangan Katsuki tidak ada disana, telah menyatu dengan sang patung dalam momen bercinta yang begitu dalam dan menyakitkan. Darah Katsuki berubah jadi bunga-bunga kuning cantik yang tumbuh ajaib dalam sepersekian detik, patung itu tetap pada wujud kakunya yang mempesona.

Katsuki bangkit. Ia berbalik dengan tangan kanan yang _kosong;_ patung itu menangis dalam senyumnya; Katsuki mengerti bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bersama.

.

Waktu tidak akan pernah mengizinkan Katsuki bersama _orang_ yang dicintainya.

.

Tidak akan ada orang yang mampu mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain. Termasuk Katsuki.

.

.

.

 **B**

Katsuki menopang wajah bosan. Kaminari dan Kirishima tidak berhenti mengoceh di depannya; jika memang telinga Katsuki masih berfungsi baik, dua teman idiotnya itu membicarakan sosok murid pindahan yang akan mulai _bergabung_ pagi ini.

Katsuki melirik lengan seragam bagian kanannya yang menjuntai diisi angin.

"kembali ke tempat duduk kalian! Murid pindahan akan segera datang kesini!"

Aizawa Shota memerintah malas. Katsuki tidak banyak bereaksi bahkan ketika bisikan-bisikan mulai mengitari ruang kelas, sosok murid pindahan yang kini membuka pintu kemudian masuk ke dalam membuat Katsuki menahan napas; bintik-bintik di bawah mata cantiknya diterpa cahaya dibalik jendela kelas, rambut mengembang itu terpoles warna hijau yang mengingatkan Katsuki pada sulur tumbuhan dan lumut-lumut mati –segaris senyum yang bukan lagi merupakan pahatan itu melengkung manis, bunga-bunga merah menghias imajiner di tiap lekuk badannya.

"Perkenalkan, saya Midoriya Izuku. Mohon kerja samanya."

Dunia memang mengerti harapan Katsuki.

Tangan kanan Katsuki tidak pernah kembali. []

.

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kohei Horikoshi**

 _Inspirate by : Alive (c) Amarante_

 _._

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
